


Play the strings, maybe it will bring me you

by orangeji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, THEYRE TEENS OKAY, heavily inspired by ghibli films..., hospital fic?, jisung is kinda..sick, oh yeah jaehyun is a violinist too, renjun! violinist, set somewhere in the past, strangers to friends to /hand gesture/ vague...implied romantic attraction, winwin is a tea shop owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji
Summary: Cremona was everything Renjun has dreamed of.The infrastructures were nothing like what he had seen before, the language that filled the crowd and streets was foreign to his ear but he knew one thing he and the city had in common and that was his passion for playing the violin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Play the strings, maybe it will bring me you

Cremona was everything Renjun has dreamed of. 

The infrastructures were nothing like what he had seen before, the language that filled the crowd and streets was foreign to his ear but he knew one thing he and the city had in common and that was his passion for playing the violin.

He takes a deep breath and holds tighter onto the straps of his violin case, his dream was right in front of him and he won’t ever let it go.

The way to the workshop was quite long, especially for a boy who has no idea of the place he was currently strolling into but he makes it, barely. He used to hate the language lessons his father would put him through when he was younger till his elementary years but now he was quite thankful to finally use it with a local who understood it. He bows and thanks the stranger who showed him the way as he drags his suitcase and prepares himself to finally enter the workshop his father has told him about.

_ “Sonata” _ , it reads in a fancy calligraphy that Renjun barely pays attention to as he pushes the door and the bell above the door chimes. He pushes it more bravely after knowing that his presence is announced and dragged after him his suitcase as he enters the workshop fully and closes the door behind him.

It was similar to his grandpa’s workshop he thinks, several antiques filled the store in a mannerly way in one cabinet and the clock was ticking too loudly for Renjun’s liking, he thinks he could fix a screw on it or a two but that’s his problem for now.

He scans the place once more until a deep voice calls his name and,

“I suppose you’re Huang Renjun, my boy?” He turns to his left to see a man, younger than he thought, leaning against a doorframe that Renjun didn’t even notice smiling at him with dimples in full display.

“I’ve been expecting you. Please come in.” The guy, no, his name was Jaehyun, that’s what his father told him, side tilts towards the left side inviting Renjun in.

A tea was placed in front of him as he sat down on the chair and Jaehyun followed the motion by sitting in front of him. They silently sipped on their teas for a while until Jaehyun spoke again.

“Your father told me you wanted to apprentice for me, for two months is that so?”

In Renjun’s honest opinion, two months is too short, there’s so much to learn and his eager to be able to grasp it all, but he remembers a promise he bitterly abide by so he slowly nods as he settles his tea down on the glass table Jaehyun has by the fireplace.

“Yes, sir. I would like to apprentice under you.” This earns a laugh from Jaehyun who then hums and breathes in the scent of the tea before he settles it down as well.

“Play the violin for me, would you? I would like to hear you play and decide whether I’ll keep you for your skill or for your father’s request.” The statement hits a nerve on Renjun for the things it implies but Renjun was confident, he won’t be swayed, he will prove to his father and maybe to Jaehyun that he will make his fingers dance on these strings as long as he lives with no time limit.

He unclasps the locks on his violin case and stands up as he ready himself to play a piece for the man who sat cross-legged in front of him. 

He lifts his bow gently and plays his melody powerfully, he lets himself let loose to the rhythm but just enough so he has control over the amount of harshness and mellowness each of the notes delivers.

He finishes the piece he already knows by heart and simply glances at Jaehyun who was now looking behind his tea with a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. “Not bad.” He says.

Renjun lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding as he bowed. “Could fix a thing or two about the fingers but you’re good. I’ll see how you grow, Renjun.” 

“Looking forward to how you’ll be as an apprentice, Renjun. We start early tomorrow.” And with that Jaehyun leaves him by the living room after telling him that the second door upstairs was his room and drags his suitcase as he ascends upon the stairs.

He smiles to himself, he will make it, he knows he will. This was just the start and he’s excited to where it heads.

║ 🎻

  
  


Jaehyun was a strict teacher, his father has emphasized that. At the end of their first lesson, Renjun can barely feel his fingers nor stretch it from the amount of times he was told to repeat a certain part over and over again yet he still manages to mess it up everytime as well. The stick drums impatiently on the music sheet as he tries the note again yet it still doesn’t sound the way Jaehyun wants and Renjun is getting frustrated. 

He ended up getting it on his seventh try, and Jaehyun continued the lesson. Fortunately, the rest of the musical sheet was just a breeze but his teacher opted to adjust a lot of his finger movements for the rest of the day.

Somehow it sticks in his head, “You have to learn how to conveniently move your fingers around, in order to connect your notes and smoothly play out your melody. That’s where your first problem lies, see, tell me Renjun isn’t it hard to chase a note with the way you are playing now?” He raises his hand in the same motion as he does when he plays the violin except it’s not in his grasp and he’s laying down. He closes his eyes and just by trying to play in memory he knew what now what Jaehyun was telling him. 

He was indeed chasing the notes using the fingering he was doing, he sighs and rolls in bed thinking of the way his previous teacher never mentioned the way he plays it. He falls asleep and dreams of a stadium with dim lights and a melody that seems to scream home.

The earlier he knew the problem, the easier it was to correct it. With the guidance of Jaehyun he easily found a way to connect these notes as he fixed his fingering, the progress was made in weeks and he was delighted with the way the piece sounded within his grasp.

The weeks stretched out into a month and before Renjun knew it, he was left with just another month to spend in the workshop.

He has already gone through at least 4 to 5 songs in the musical sheet Jaehyun has and it has been fun but extremely harsh.

The callus on his fingers slowly increased as well as the bruise on his chin for the extent of hours he has spent being glued to his violin learning musical sheets. This was all that he knew about Cremona, violins and musical sheets, occasionally the people who would come to get their strings and violins fixed since Renjun likes having a piece of his Grandfather’s familiarity along with him.

On Sundays, he spends the day polishing newly crafted violins. So when Jaehyun asks him to dress up and hands him a ticket to the stadium, he dresses up and tries his best not to get lost as he follows the direction Jaehyun left him. 

It was a tea shop, not the stadium and Renjun stood there confused on whether Jaehyun had decided to play one of his mischievous pranks on Renjun like he did one morning with their breakfast. A young male clad in a brown jacket comes out and locks the door of the tea shop as Renjun was about to walk back home when the said male called his attention.

“I’m sorry, but are you perhaps Renjun?” The man had strong defined features yet he looked quite delicate. Renjun hasn't seen him before so why..

“Oh, I’m Sicheng by the way, Jaehyun told me to wait for you to go to the stadium together,I’m sorry for calling your name out so randomly but Jaehyun left nothing but a name for me to say to identify you.” Well, that made sense.

Renjun learns along their walk toward the stadium that getting there was pretty tricky since the riches practically claimed this sole stadium to themselves which is why Jaehyun asked Sicheng to meet Renjun. They arrived with the crowd pooling in at the mention of Jaehyun’s name.

He totally forgot just how renowned his teacher actually was. He was in awe of the way Jaehyun played his violin and led the orchestra. There was a spark in Renjun’s heart that practically begged to be able to perform in a stadium as big as the one his teacher was in. 

So he practices harder, and plays the violin better.

Yet, he seemingly cannot get over that one thing that Jaehyun has pointed to multiple times. His fingering was better, his melody sounds nicer, the tempo was just right, his rhythm was amazing and yet,

“You lack emotions when you play. Try again.”

He plays, 

“Too fast, again.”

And he plays,

“Again.”

And,

“Again.”

The string in Renjun’s violin snapped and there was blood on his fingertips. An aching pain also builds up in his shoulder as tries not to drop the violin.

Jaehyun immediately takes his violin and asks him if he’s okay. 

“I think I sprained my shoulders?” 

“Okay, that’s it we're going to the hospital.”

  
  


║ 🎻

  
  


It wasn’t a sprain, Renjun tore his ligament and had to wear a shoulder sling until it healed.

In simpler words, he cannot play the violin for the time being or else he might not be able to play it for the rest of his life. Jaehyun sighs as he pats Renjun’s back softly and whispers that he will settle the bills and tell Renjun’s father about this but he begged Jaehyun not to tell his father or else it would be a month earlier ticket back home once his mother knows about this. Jaehyun stares hard at him before he sighs and agrees, and he is out the door. 

Renjun sighs as he gazes back at his currently slinged arm and back at the sun that was still brightly shining. He hates himself for letting this happens, he only has two months to prove to his father that he is meant to be a violinist yet here he is with his arm supported by a sling,he groans twishing it would heal just before he has to come back home or his father would make sure that not even his fingertips could ever scrap over a violin.

RIght his fingertips, they’re individually bandaged now and Renjun laughs because the image his paints looks very funny to anyone who could see him. How could a violinist let his fingertips be sliced open and his ligament tore?

He gets up from the hospital bed and walks out the door to see Jaehyun signing several papers as he glances around the bleak place which was just white all over. When he finally spots some colors, Jaehyun catches him by his hand, “Where are you going, young man?” So Renjun points out the colors, he figures that it must be the garden.

“Okay, go on, don’t wander off for too long.” Renjun nods and immediately disappears off the garden.

  
  


║ 🎻🌺

The garden reminds him of the one his mother owns back in Japan. There were yellows, reds, pinks, reds, whites, greens,and a person.

The garden was quite big, on the grass patch where a lonely tree was planted rests a boy clad in what Renjun knows is the hospital’s patient clothes. Somehow, there is something that urges him to get close to the boy, so he follows.

He walks past the colorful flowers into the grass patch and stands beside the boy, he glances around as he accidentally met the sun’s ray and it harshly hit his eyes that he had to shield them away. Hearing a light chuckle, he turns back to the boy and notices that he was staring at Renjun and he rested his head on his arms.

“You’re not staying here, are you?” Should Renjun take offense in that?

“I just wanted to look around the garden, sorry if I interrupted your nap.”The boy was smiling at him now, shaking his head, “I meant the hospital, you’re not a patient.” Pointing at his outfit then to Renjun’s clothes. Oh.

“The garden out here is certainly pretty, reminds me of the one back in my grandma’s house.” The wind blew gently and the leaves rustled on the tree.

“Mhm, it reminds me of my mom.”

“Can I ask where are you from? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” But Renjun wants to, “Japan. Far from here.” He hears a soft “Oh.” as an answer.

“I’m from there too, that’s surprising.” He hears a language he hasn’t heard in weeks and he turns back to the boy who was still smiling at him. 

“I’m here to learn more about violin, but I tore a ligament so that’s not happening anytime sooner.” Renjun spoke in the language he hasn’t used in a while which catches the other’s attention, “That’s..really unfortunate, will it affect you permanently?” Renjun shakes his head, “It’s just a minor injury, give it a few weeks it will heal, but it will take at least a month until I can start playing again.”

He hears a hum as a response, “I hope it gets better soon, so that you can play again.” Renjun just smiles and nods.

“Can I ask? Why are you here?” See, Renjun is tiptoeing a dangerous topic which can kill the current conversation but he asks it anyway.

“A heart surgery, they said I could make it, I personally don’t believe I will.”

“Oh, your heart…”

“It has always been weak since I was a child, it got worse so my mother sent me here to Cremona to receive the surgery which was said to give me a chance to live a little longer.” Renjun doesn’t understand how one can just say so casually that they might die, death has always scared Renjun but now he is faced with a person who is willing to accept death just like a gust of wind that blows upon you on windy days. 

“Why don’t you want to believe that you’ll live longer?” He’s not even sure if he should be asking these types of questions but before he can even process it his lips have already spilled it. 

“Because every life has to end, it’s simple. If I don’t get to live to see tomorrow then that’s it. The longer I hold onto this life the sadder I’ll be to leave it behind.” Renjun doesn’t know where or how but the boy hands him a little four leaf clover while he blows a small dandelion into the air.

“I hope you get to perform sooner, I bet you’ll be amazing.” He watches as the shadow on the grass gets up and he glances up, meeting the boy’s eyes as he stands up.

“Thank you, for listening to me.” And with that, the boy was gone. Leaving only the clover in Renjun’s hand.

  
  


║🎻

  
  


Violin has always been his day and night the moment he has set a foot here in Cremona. 

When the sun rose he had to get ready for his daily violin lessons and when the moon came he would polish and tuck his violin away safely to prepare for tomorrow. 

When this instrument is simply taken out of his daily life, he doesn't know what to do.

Renjun spent his day lying in bed staring at the ceiling as he thought of anything to do as his arm healed and he came up with nothing. 

Instead he remembers the hospital garden that reminds him of their own garden and the boy who had a smile that looked so patient as if he had all the time in the world. 

He wishes to meet him again. 

  
  


The days stretched to a week and that's when Renjun finds himself back at the hospital with Sicheng for his check up. 

His results turned out fine and his arm was healing nicely too, he had nothing to worry about which was great. 

Sicheng asks Renjun what he would like for lunch but Renjun only glances at the hospital garden and asks if he could drop by before they go to which Sicheng agrees to. 

He tiptoes to look behind the tall bushes of flowers to see the tree and if below the shade that it provides rest a boy that Renjun once talked to. 

Instead, he feels three taps on his shoulder and when he turns around he feels a finger poke his cheeks and hears a snicker. 

He raises his eyes only to meet the same brown eyes he knew from two weeks ago. 

It was the boy, he has his hand covering his mouth to prevent his snicker but Renjun can see it. 

"Fancy seeing you again." He says once he recovers and Renjun just smiles. 

"It's you!" Renjun says finally lighting up. 

"It's me, did you come to see the garden again?" 

"No, needed to get my arm check on whether it was healing well or not."

"Well, was it? Healing well?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's nice then, you'll be able to play much faster than you think." The boy hums a tune as he grasps his fingers against the daisies then the marigolds.

"Clair De Lune." The boy looks back at him and smiles widely, 

"You know this song?" Renjun nods, 

"I heard it once." He touches the roses gently. 

"I like it a lot." Renjun hums as an agreement. 

"You never told me your name." 

"You never told me yours." The boy turns to Renjun and smiles at him, "But I know yours anyway, it's Renjun right? I hope it is or else eavesdropping on the nurse's conversation is totally not worth it." He hears a huff and sees that his companion was sporting a pout as well and Renjun just chuckles in amusement. 

"You're right, I'm Renjun." Just as he was about to ask the boy for his name he hears Socheng call him out and the boy just softly smiles at him. 

"Get going, someone's looking for you."

"But─"

"I'm Jisung, you should have asked sooner, I guess I shall see you again then?"

And with that Renjun leaves the garden with a smile and a name he once longed to know finally engraved in his mind.

_ Jisung. _

  
  
  


║🎻🌺

On one sunny afternoon he finds himself at the tea shop trying to build a bouquet with the fresh flowers that was dropped off along with the fresh herbs to be brewed. 

Outside the store near the coffee shop people were gathering around the buskers as they enjoyed their afternoon. 

"Ge, can you teach me how to get to the hospital by myself?" Speaking in a language that is almost forgotten as his childhood felt nostalgic to him, so speaking in Chinese to Sicheng has always been a delight.

"Why? Do you not feel well?" He hands the older the flowers he arranged and watched as a thinner sheer ribbon ties it together. 

"No, I want to see someone." The flower looks alright to him, he hopes Jisung would like it too. 

Sicheng takes one look at his little bouquet and nods with a fond smile on his face, "I see." 

He ends up gaining a detailed map of what he should do and where he should go once he's out of the tea shop. 

  
  


He finds himself in front of the hospital with a bouquet in hand and a name on his mind a few minutes after. Surprisingly, the hospital wasn't that far. 

It feels strange to be visiting the hospital when he only came for someone and not for himself. Walking up to a nurse he asks about the room, Jisung was in and thankfully arrives in front of the said boy's door quicker than he thought. 

The room was empty when he came in, there was no Jisung around except a beeping monitor and a bed with a blanket spread so haphazardly. 

He checks the room number once then twice then thrice to be sure it was right and he knows it is. 

Hesitating to enter, he opts to instead sit on the benches near the room, maybe Jisung would show up later. 

He hears harsh footsteps colliding with the floor, the same sound running would make so he looks ahead the corridor and sees someone clad in hospital clothes running towards him. 

When the boy stopped, he was panting so hard that Renjun had to stand up and support him because the physical strain was too much. 

"You didn't have to run, I would have waited." He says when he sits Jisung down the same blue bench he was sitting at a few minutes ago. 

"Anne said I had a visitor, no one has really visited me in months so it made me really excited for the first time." Jisung met Renjun’s eyes and smiled in a way his eyes twinkled, he handed him the flowers and smiled back. 

"Sicheng ge taught me how to make a bouquet today since I complained to Jaehyun about how bored I am. Thought you would like it." 

"I love it, it's very pretty." Renjun’s heart warms at the way Jisung gently grazed his fingers against every bud as if it would break. 

"Thank you for visiting me, I really appreciate it." 

║🎻🌺

  
  


Jisung was the familiarity Renjun crave in the place where everything felt new at first glance. 

In the garden where they meet often, he remembers traces of his mom and their house. 

With Jisung he speaks a language that he is confident in without the fear of anyone catching what they were laughing about. 

Jisung felt like what being back home would be like, Japan in spring was really pretty just like the boy who likes taking naps below the shade of the tree. 

  
  


║🎻🌺

  
  


On the fourth week they meet when Renjun expects to find themselves by the garden or Jisung's room, he discovers another part of the hospital that completely picturizes the view Cremona had to offer. 

They were by the rooftop, Jisung took his hand the moment he was done with his check up and waved a hello to Jaehyun who gave back the greeting in the same manner.

All Renjun knew was that Jisung wanted to talk but now that they were here no one was talking. 

The view was really pretty, this was the first time he had overviewed the city yet he has to leave it all behind in a week. 

"I'm getting the surgery next week." 

Oh.

"I won't be able to see you for a while so I wanted to let you know." Renjun sees the way Jisung was tapping his fingers impatiently on the rails. 

"How long will it be? How long will I have to wait?" Jisung looks at Renjun who was already looking at him with a mellow gaze so he melts into a smile. 

"Two weeks, the doctor said I'll be fine for visitation after 2 weeks." 

"Then I'll wait." Jisung gives him another toothy smile that reveals hope, it was the first time Renjun saw it in his eyes. 

║🎻🌺

Two weeks had passed and Renjun’s shoulder was fine to play violin again, his parents allowed him to extend his Cremona stay to keep pursuing violin. 

  
  


He thanked Jaehyun but Jaehyun simply shook his head and patted Renjun’s shoulder telling him that this was all him and not Jaehyun. That he did all of this by himself. 

Two weeks had passed and Jisung was never by the garden nor his previous room or the rooftop. 

He was sleeping in a room Renjun could only gaze at from a far, he wishes he would wake up earlier so Renjun could give him the tickets to his own recital at the big theater but he remains asleep. 

  
  


When he comes back on the third week he finally sees the smile he didn't realize he has missed for weeks. 

He rushes down the hospital hallway when the nurse named Anne had told him that Jisung has finally woken up. 

When he reaches the room he sees Jisung gazing out the window with his book long abandoned in his lap, Renjun smiles. 

"Jisung, " He calls gently, the response was almost immediate as Jisung turned around and wore the smile Renjun didn't think he had missed all this time. 

"You're here." The sun was glowing brightly so was Jisung. 

"I'm here." 

  
║ 🎻

  
  


Renjun is elated, Jaehyun just told him that there was a school that wanted to take Renjun in as their student to study violin. 

He then learns that it was the well known school for violinists which had him hugging Jaehyun out of joy with words of thankfulness spilling from his mouth. 

"I’m proud of you.” 

The words were simple yet it warmed his heart with pride and acceptance. This was it, he’s a step closer to being a violinist.

Cremona started to accept him and his dream was at a reach, to be known and to be heard by many yet a part of him yearns for something more.

“Can I ask for something?” Jaehyun nods at him, encouraging him to continue without a pause.

“There’s a song I would like to learn, Clair De Lune.” He hears a hum in acknowledgement.

“I want to play it for someone.”

  
  
  


║🎻🌺

He passes by the garden whose flowers have started to change in color, by the murmuring hallways with walking patients and nurses and into the room that he has memorized like the strings of his instrument.

Jisung is asleep when he comes in, illuminated by the sun in a soft glow. He takes a look at the way the boy sleeps so soundly, it’s the first time Renjun saw him in peace.

The boy then stirs in his sleep and ends up opening his eyes, meeting Renun’s already staring one.

“Hi.”

“Hi. I’m sorry I bothered your sleep. Was going to pull the blinds down but well you woke up.”

“It’s fine, I think I’ve napped for too long anyway.” There’s the gentle smile that Jisung holds once more settling in his face as it switches to excitement when he points at what Renjun was carrying.

“You brought your violin.” The violin feels heavier in his hand now that Jisung noticed it.

“I did, I wanted to play something for you… if you’d like me to?”

“Of course, of course, I would like to hear you play.”

Renjun smiles and settles down his case on the table before taking out his violin, he takes a deep breath before facing Jisung to play his piece.

He hears a gasp when he reaches a certain part, he knows the Jisung has recognized the song by then he continues playing, dancing along with the musical notes he has memorized in a week, moving his fingers by memory to carefully bring the song to life. He closes his eyes in fear to see what Jisung’s reaction might be.

“It’s Clair De Lune...you remembered it.”

He finishes the first part of the song and opens his eyes to Jisung looking so fondly and in awe at him. Renjun rubs his neck in embarrassment as he puts back his violin into its case.

“That was so...beautiful.” It paints a smile on Renjun’s face. 

“More beautiful than the flowers in the garden?”

“When I said you’d be amazing when you played it, I knew I was right. This is the prettiest melody I’ve heard, thank you for giving me that, Renjun.”

“I’ve only mastered the first part of it, I hope I can play it fully for you next time.” His cheeks were starting to feel warmer than the sunlight that was hitting him. He notices the sadness that paints Jisung’s face and he recognizes the melancholic smile.

His smile shifts into an uneasy one so he asks, “Is there something wrong?”

He hopes of an answer that won’t make him sad, hopes for an answer that won’t make them sad but as the sigh left Jisung’s mouth he knew he only had a few seconds to brace himself for anything that Jisung was about to say.

“I’m leaving for Japan tomorrow.” The room stilled for a second in Renjun’s perspective, the sadness captured so well in the eyes that only looked at him ever so gently.

It makes sense, no wonder Jisung’s room looked tidier than it did last week. The flowers by the bedside were fresh too like it had been changed.

“I see, is this farewell then?” Maybe Renjun didn’t like goodbyes, and he’s learning that now.

“No, I want to see you again.” But Jisung holds on, he takes Renjun’s hands and holds them tight.

“But, I can’t go back anytime sooner. My dream is here in Cremona.” Yet it seems like his heart is coming back to Japan. The hold on his hand doesn’t loosen, instead there is hope and determination in the eyes that he meets once he looks up.

“Then chase it, chase your dream, Renjun. Reach it then come to me, I will wait.”

“Will you? It might take long, I might not even go back to Japan.”

“I know you will, you promised. You said you’ll play the whole piece for me and I will hold onto that.”

They stared at each other for a while until Renjun said something.

“Wait for me, I will find you again, Jisung.” 

He knows Jisung believes in him and that’s more than enough.

  
  
  


║🎻

Jisung leaves Cremona the day after and Renjun practices harder to make up for the time he lost due to his injury. The school doesn’t start until two weeks from now and Renjun cannot wait until it comes.

║🎻

  
  


On some days when the sun shines too brightly, Renjun whispers a wish. A wish to be able to perform on a stage where a big crowd can see him, where Jisung could be a person in the crowd. When it happens he hopes he’d be able to catch his eyes immediately to finally fulfill his promise of finding him again, of being with him again.

The violin in his hands will make that happen, and he will sure make that comes true.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ║🎻🌺
> 
> ‘ Renowned Young Rising Violinist, Huang Renjun to Perform in Tokyo ‘
> 
> ///
> 
> note: help,,, i can already feel this note being long as hell,,
> 
> phew,, ive finally finished this one though im not really sure about the quality since ive been struggling with writing nowadays i hope it turned out fine?? first of all, ill explain why jisung and renjun speaks japanese (they do, if this wasnt clear djkdkfjdfkj this is mainly the language they used to communicate) first this was heavily inspired by the characters of amasawa seiji from whisper of the heart and by sho from arrietty (pls the amount of their comparison to rensung is lots i had to do it,,) second, i base this on the time period where /ahem/ invasion might be rampant hence why they know the language just as much as their mother tongue (wont elaborate too much on the history) second, i dont know much about violins (nor cremona in general) and mainly what is written here is base from what ive been taught or what i have watched so please spare me T____T i really just wanted to write this so i am very sorry for the inaccuracy :((


End file.
